The present invention relates generally to a freezer door for a soft-serve freezer of the type which includes a valve cylinder, a valve member slidable in the valve cylinder and a manually operable valve actuator pivotally mounted on the door and engaging the valve member to slide the same in the cylinder. It is common practice, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,920; 3,698,206 and 3,934,427 to make the valve actuator including the valve engaging member and the handle member in one piece and to pivotally mount the one-piece valve actuator on a rod or pin so that the handle is movable along a path in front of the valve cylinder. With this arrangement, the hand that operates the handle tends to obstruct the operator's view of the cup being filled. Further, it is sometimes desired in different installations and by different operators to provide a different mode of operating the valve operating handle to open the valve. Thus, some may desire that the handle be arranged to open the valve in response to pulling the handle forwardly and downwardly while others may desire that the valve be opened in response to pushing the handle downwardly and rearwardly and still others may desire that the handle be operated in different intermediate modes. The one-piece valve actuators were not adjustable to enable changing the handle operating mode.